


Don't go to bed angry

by ads1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve and Tony had one rule in their relationship. Don't go to bed angry. Here are the stories of the two times they did and the one time they didn't follow that rule.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Don't go to bed angry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. Please leave comments so I can improve my writing.

1\. “Tony! Don’t walk away from me I want to talk about this.” Tony stopped in his tracks walking towards their bedroom to take a shower. They just had a tough fight against Loki once again and he didn’t feel like arguing. No, all he wanted to do was take a hot shower with his husband and go to bed. That didn’t seem like that was going to happen. Tony huffed and turned to Steve. He really wasn’t looking for a fight. 

“Steve, I made the call, and flying that missile into that beast was what needed to be done. Now can we just drop it.” “No, I’m not going to drop it. You could have died, and you didn’t listen to my orders again.” Steve steps closer. He just wanted Tony to understand. “Yeah, and I didn’t. Just because your name is Captain America doesn’t mean you’re a captain of everything. I made the call and that’s final.” Tony saw the hurt in Steve’s eyes, and he knew he struck a chord in him. “You know what, forget it. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” Steve stormed away and Tony just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t deal with Steve’s ego tonight.

Tony heard a light thump and he sat up to find what the noise was. He never could sleep well if he didn’t have Steve’s arms around him. He knew he had to be the bigger man and apologize. He tip-toe down the steps to find a large Steve falling off the couch. Tony giggled to himself and told Jarvis to take a picture of it. Tony quietly lifted the blanket and snuggled himself on top of Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and smiled. “Hey.” He whispered. “Hey, I couldn’t sleep without being next to you. I’m sorry. I know you were trying to look out for me. You’re a great leader.” Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Steve was knocked out again. 

2\. Tony was in the lab working on the new blueprints of an ironman when Steve slams open the door looking piss. Tony ran through his mind what it could be now. Did he forget to pick up milk or was there a meeting? “Tony, what are these?” “Oh, no good morning sweetheart. Could I at least get a kiss?” Steve slammed down on the table blueprints for a new security system called Ultron. “Tony, what is this?” Tony rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why Steve was so mad. “They are blueprints for a security system to protect the whole world. This will protect us when the next time aliens roll up to the door.” Steve looked at him like he had grown two heads. “Tony this is fear. This isn’t going to protect people this will make people angry and scared.” “Yes, it will. You don’t understand the science of this. It will allow us to live a normal life.” Tony now was angry. Steve didn’t know what he saw a couple of days ago. He saw Steve dead. He couldn’t imagine a world with him gone. “Damn it, Tony. Our lives will never be normal. We are heroes, that’s what we do. Rip these up and forget it because if not I won’t be here.” Steve walked by the door but stopped abruptly hoping Tony would agree. “Then just fucking leave because this is the right thing.” Steve walked out of the lab leaving Tony alone.

Tony walked into their room to finding Steve taking off his wrist bandages. He must have just got done ruining four more punching bags. He noted to himself to find a way to stop from them becoming ruined so fast. Tony slink over and planted kisses on both sides of Steve’s shoulders and laid his head down. “Do you want to know why I made Ultron?” Steve turned around and looked at Tony waiting for a response. Tony sucked in a breath. He never told anyone this. “I had a nightmare where you were killed by some kind of alien that we’ve never faced yet. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I didn’t do anything to protect you. I couldn’t live with myself if you died.” Steve spun around and scooped Tony into his lap. He kissed him like it was going to be their last time. “Oh, sweetheart. You will never lose me. Anything we have to face we will do this together.” “And if we lose and one of use dies. Then what” Tony whispered. “We will lose together and one of is gone it will be hard, but we will have the memories because we love each other forever.” Tony kissed him again and snuggled closer, not wanting to leave this spot. “Hey, want to go take a shower and then get into bed.” “Oh, Rogers. Promise me we won’t be sleeping.” Steve laughed and swept Tony into his arms carrying him into the bathroom.

3\. “Fuck, you. How could you have known this man killed my parents and didn’t tell me.” Steve tried to calm Tony down, but he pushed him away. “Don’t touch me.” “I didn’t know it was him.” Tony wanted to scream because he knew he was lying. “Bullshit. We knew Bucky was the Winter Solider years ago. You knew. You knew this man was a monster.” Once Tony said that he saw Steve’s eyes cloud over. He didn’t care though he was right. “Bucky is not a monster. He was brainwashed. Hydra was controlling him. He’s a good man.” Steve was mad now. How could Tony even blame this man? “He killed my mom. You kept this secret from me. Your own husband.” Tony slipped his ring off and slammed it down on the table. “I’m done. I want a divorce.” “Fine whatever you want, I am leaving.” This just enraged Tony more. He wasn’t even going to stay and fight. “Yeah, leave like you always do. Just run away.” Steve stepped on the elevator and didn’t look back.

Steve laid in the hotel room feeling very cold even though it was eighty degrees outside. All he wanted to do was lay next to Tony and take in all of his warmth. He just wanted to say I’m sorry and make everything be okay again. He thought to himself that he would be lying again. He was sorry and he would have eventually told Tony the truth. He would have once Bucky was better and in his right mind. Tony could have gotten to know the real Bucky. It didn’t hurt any less that is marriage might have been over. Everything would work out tomorrow, right. Steve rolled over and hugged the blankets a little tighter to himself. Tomorrow would be better.


End file.
